bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Pretender (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "The Great Pretender", Season 1, episode 32, 32nd episode overall. (Production Code: 209, 35th episode overall) Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song) and What's That Smell? / Ojo Pretends to Be Riding Hood Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It's so Good To See You And I was wondering when you were going to Get here Cause I'm just about to check the mail Look we got mail Oh, Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Let's See what's in the mail Today Hmm Oh, look. Bear: What's that smell? Pretend, Imagine That and What Do You Think? (The word "Pretend" appears on the center in 7 green letters.) What Do You Think? What things do you like to Pretend? Tutter Becomes a Chef Bear: Wow! You guys sure know about pretend. In fact... (cuts his sentence, hears Tutter's voice in the Kitchen) Tutter: Step right up! Come and get it! Bear: Hey, that sounds like Tutter. Ojo, Treelo, I'll be right back. {Cut to: Kitchen} Tutter: See you later, Bear. I can't wait to show everybody. Shadow's Story Bear: Okay, Tutter! (laughs) Well, I think would be a good time to find my good friend Shadow. Come on. let's go find her. (leaves the kitchen) Now remember, if we sing our song together, she might appear. Ready? (starts to sing) ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (spots a foyer window) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Can Shadow Be? ♪♪ Hmm. (The camera pans as Bear finishes his song, Shadow magically appears under a horse picture and laughs.) Shadow: Hey, big old Bear. Bear: Hello, Shadow. So nice to see you today. So tell me, what have you been doing? Shadow: (delighted) Oh, I was pretending to be a flower by the Pond. Bear: Ooh, that sounds like fun. Well, Shadow, I was wondering, do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: (raises her arms) Why, certainly, Bear, let me see what I can make up. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow-''If all the world were an apple pie'' Astronaut-*on speaker* Uh... Houston, we got apple pie. *off speaker* Shadow-''And all the seas were ink'' *Boat passes by blowing its horn* Shadow-''And all the trees were bread and cheese'' Professor-Phew, Limburger! Shadow-(narrating) And what would we have to drink? It's enough to make an old man scratch his head and think! *Professor thinks what to do* *a picture of ink is shown* Professor-Eww, You can't drink the ink. *disgusted* Can eat the trees, though. *eats the trees* And the ground too. *eats the ground* Yum yum yum yum yum! *scene dissolves one last time* Astronaut-*on speaker* Uh... Houston, we need whipped cream. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, what a great story. Shadow: Well, I'm off. Ojo Pretends to Be the Three Little Pigs with Pip and Pop A Meal Gathering / Clean Up the House Come on, everybody Let's Clean Up the House Let's go Luna's Main Plot About Pretend and The Goodbye Song {Night falls in} {Cut to Bear visiting The Attic.} Bear: Ah, the Attic. Hmm. I love it up here. It's one of my favorite places in The Big Blue House. Want to know why? Because of all the cool stuff that's up here. For instance, look at this. See this? This is my old Varsity Berry Picking Jacket. I was the fastest berry picker at Hazelnut High. Yeah, The Attic is full of great stuff, but it's also the place where I talk to a special friend. Do you know who it is? That's right, it's Luna. Come on, let's go see her. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just making my way across the big night sky. Tell me, what happened today in the Big Blue House? Bear: Well, let's see. We played Ojo Red Riding Hood, the four little pigs. Luna: Oh, you were pretending today. Ojo must have had a good time. Bear: We all did, Luna. Treelo was a really ticklish grandma. Luna: (chuckling) Bear: Oh, and I got to be the big bad wolf. Although, I wasn't really that bad I guess. Luna: Oh, my. And what did little Tutter do? Bear: Tutter had a great time. He discovered that he was great at pretending to be a pig. Luna: That's what I love about pretending. It's the only time that a mouse can be a pig. Both: (chuckling) Bear: Yeah, when you pretend, you can be whatever you want to be. Luna: And sometimes while you're pretending, you think of great ideas for things you might want to do for real. Bear: That's right, Luna. Hey, Luna, would you like to join me in a Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: I'd be delighted, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, Now. (Luna rises and heads back to the Attic) Well, thanks for stopping by and pretending with us at the Big Blue House. It was even more fun with you. Bye. (turns off) Oh, I almost forgot. (turns back on) By the way, Be sure to come back next time, because there's always somebody pretending something around here. (laughs) See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts